The International Association for the Study of Lung Cancer is an International multi-disciplinary organization concerned with all aspects of the problem of lung cancer. The IASLC was organized as an outgrowth of the International Workshop for the Therapy of Lung Cancer held at Airlie House Virginia in 1972 and the first meeting and election of officers was held in October of 1974. The First World Conference on Lung Cancer held under the auspices of the IASLC took place in May of 1978 at Hilton Head, South Carolina. Because of the success of this first conference in promoting an interchange of concepts and data by individuals representing all disciplines interested in lung cancer throughout the world, the second conference was held June 9-13, 1980 at Copenhagen, Denmark, with part of the program held at nearby Malmo, Sweden. The Third World Conference on Lung Cancer will be held in Tokyo, Japan. This is a request for funds to permit partial support to members of the Organization who are citizens of the United States who ar participants in the Program to be held in May 1982. Management of the funds from the Grant will be the responsibility of Dr. David T. Carr, Treasurer of the International Association for the Study of Lung Cancer. Provisions of NIH support of meetings as outlined in supplemental information and instructions for application of research grant, Form PHS 398 will be followed.